I'm your puppy
by Bittychan
Summary: Joey Wheeler, age 16, is trying thinking he doesn’t like girls anymore. He turns to his best friend Yugi Motto for help when he thinks he’s fallen for Seto Kaiba.


Ok I just got this idea from look at some Yu-Gi-Oh! yaoi pictures so please be gently. I will continue with my Naruto story as soon as I figure out what I'm gonna do. This story is beta by me friend, Ivy-chan. Now onto the fan fiction!

Title: I'm your puppy

Summary: Joey Wheeler, age 16, is trying thinking he doesn't like girls anymore. He turns to his best friend Yugi Motto for help when he thinks he's fallen for Seto Kaiba.

Pairing: Joey x Seto

Side pairings: Yugi x Yami, Joey x Yugi

Point of view: This story will mainly be in Joey's point of view, who's point of view it is will be at the top.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if I did, oh the show would have so much Yaoi in it & T'ea would be **DEAD**!!!!

Warning: OoC, swearing, maybe a lemon later on, & I will be using Yami's real name (For those who don't know it yet) & Yaoi meaning two boys in love. Don't say I didn't warn ya

"Talking"

"Thinking" Yugi talking to Atem Atem talking to Yugi 

Joey's point of view

I sighed softly as the finally bell for the school year rang. The summer break had just begun can I wasn't even in the mood for it, why? I didn't have any idea. Looking over to my right, I could see my best friends already leaving. Yugi stopped at the door and turned around.  
"Come on, Joey!" The small boy said, smiling from ear to ear. I made myself smile back as I stood up.  
"I'm commin', I'm commin'." I said as I made my way to the door. As we walked to the Kame Game shop, I grapped Yugi's shoulder so we would fall behind Tea and Tristan, I needed to speak to him alone. His big, soft violet eyes looked up at me in confusion but I didn't answer them just yet. Once I was sure Tea and Tristan couldn't hear us, I spoke.  
"Yug, I have a problem. I-I can't..." I couldn't get the words out. Yugi just stared up at me, waiting for me to go one, though it felt like I couldn't. After a few seconds I just shooked my head to say forget it. Yugi nodded before smiling.  
"Don't worry, Joey. If you want, you can stay over tonight and we'll figure it out!" He said. I had a small smile on my lips. That was Yugi for you, still a kid at heart. I guess that's one of the reasons why I liked him.   
Once we where at the game shop, we crashed in the living room, though I would rather be in Yugi's room where I could talk to him alone. Tea was going on about one of our finals while Yugi was getting sodas and some snacks from the kitchen. Honestly, I couldn't stand Tea but I put up with her for Yugi's sake seeing they where childhood friends. I started to doze off, by the time Yugi was back; I was out like a light.  
I woke up and I saw the night sky. "I'm in Yugi's room…" I thought as I yawned and sat up. I looked around and say Yugi at his desk, working on some homework we where given to do over the summer break. He didn't seem to notice I was up so I cleared my throat. Hearing me do so the little multi-hair colored boy looked over at me.  
"Hey, sleepy head." He said. I smiled at Yugi before getting up. Yugi moved to where his sitting position faced me.  
"So what's your problem, Joey?" Yugi asked me, tilting his head to the side. I stopped walking towards him and froze on the spot. I thought about how to say it before sighing.   
"I donnu…all I know is that when we're around Kaiba my stomach feels like there's nothing in there but butterflies." I said softly. Yugi giggled softly as I spoke, it made me think he thought I was insane. Yugi just smiled up at me, as if saying to go on. That look of his was killing me slowly, I knew it.  
"What else?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't find looking at girls pleasurable anymore and I feel embarrassed in gym class when we're changing. Also I've had these weird dreams with Kaiba in 'em." I told Yugi. I waited for an answer, but never got one. Instead Yugi got up and walked up to me. I looked down at him as he stood on his tiptoes and placed a gently kiss on my lips. My eyes went wide at this and I shoved him off quickly.  
"What the hell was-" Yugi cut me off as he spoke up.  
"How did that make you feel?" He asked me. I stood there, dumbfounded. Yugi waited for me to answer, but I just couldn't. As I tried to figure out what Yugi meant, I sat back on the bed and Yugi went back to his work. Finally, half an hour later, I found my voice.  
"It made me feel a little happy and it felt right-ish…" I said softly. Yugi looked up from his text books and smiled  
"That how I feel when Atem kisses me…to bad he's is dating Tea, even though she blackmailed him to do it." He said, muttering the last part but I heard it fine. I sat there, blinking in confusion, my best bud was in love with his Yami and he hadn't told me. Gotta admit, that hurt right there.  
"Why...didn't you tell me?" I asked softly. Yugi must of heard the hurt in my voice cause he hung his head.  
"I-I was scared…" Yugi whispered. I blinked; he was scared to tell me.  
"So…what can I do?" I asked softly. Yugi shrugged his shoulders. I sighed softly; I didn't know what to think. Though I knew one thing, I was still tired. I lay back on the bed, on my side so Yugi would have room.  
"Oyasuminasai1, Yugi." I muttered before falling asleep.  
"Oyasuminasai, Joey." Yugi said as he looked over at me. Next thing I knew, I was sound asleep once again.

The next day, I woke up to Yugi hugging me tightly, calling for Atem in his sleep. I felt bad for him, even though they shared a bed normally, but Atem was out of town for a few days. I got up and walked towards the bathroom, running a hand threw my hair. I couldn't finger it out still. Do I like rich boy or is it something else? I groaned, not able to understand this at all. I looked in the mirror; looking at myself though it felt like someone I didn't know. I couldn't take it; I wanted to bang my head against the sink.  
After washing my face and writing a note to Yugi to say thanks, I left. I needed to think, alone. Besides, I figured I had bothered Yugi enough, seeing as last night I made him remember he couldn't have who he loved. Loved, damnit that word, I hate it already. I know I love my family, but that's all I know. Pulling on my hair didn't help me, so my hands stayed by my side. I saw a limo coming up and it seemed too close to make me feel safe.

1 Oyasuminasai – Goodnight in Japanese


End file.
